The Choice(s) I made, was I wrong to do so? Shitty version 019
by Ravenchaser
Summary: this one is shit so I am going to revise it. new 8man x haruno coming soon.
1. Give me a chapter name in reviews

Was I wrong to pick this choice?

After so many years, I, Hachiman Hikigaya, had realized one thing. That I have fallen in love with Haruno, herself. I have always begun to wonder what I'd done. Was it out of fear? Was it curiosity being close to a devil? After my high school life, I had thought I'd never see them again. Well at least, that's what I thought…

-Present Day, May 14 of 2020-

As I was walking down the Tokyo University road, I see silhouette of a familiar person, a devil incarnate. "Hikigaya-kun," She called my name in a sing-song like voice. Her voice sent chills down my spine, it made me freeze right then and there . I'd paid no attention to her voice, and I quickened my pace faster as I could like the fury of my soul. "Hikigaya-kun," she called again in a more toned voice. I felt like I should stop, but the thought that she would bother me again like she did to me in high school came across my mind. Remembering my high school days, I still remember the hurtful eyes of the Ice Queen, Yukino Yukinoshita.

Back to reality, I was hoping to escape with my legs. There she was standing angrily with a needle in her hand. I presume there was some type of drug syringed in it. I quickly ran, thinking to not be a test subject. I looked behind, but she was catching up with me at a quick pace. Before I could cut a corner, she caught up with me somehow, and placed the needle in my neck. I blacked out and was unconscious for some hours.

When I've woken, I looked at her, with my eyes widened. I looked around my surroundings, and it appeared I was on Haruno's lap, in her bedroom. I quickly tried to get off and escape, but she pushed me back down with her palm. Her hands were so strong that I couldn't resist. I gave in, as there was no hope for escape.

I laughed pathetically and asked, "hehehe...Long time no see, eh, Haruno?"

She laughed at my simplicity. She whispered into my ear seductively, and said, "So, Hikigaya-kun, wanna celebrate our reunion after all these years?"

Still after all these years, my ears felt sensitive. Before I could say no, Haruno came in and silenced me with a kiss. I was at a loss. I did not expect a thing to happen so suddenly, in all my life. I tried to resist again but she keep locking onto my tongue.

She kept going for what seemed like an eternity. She closed in on me while I tried leaning back to resist. I pushed her back nervously. What's with this woman? I still can't read her after all, even after all these years.

 **Author's Notes:** Honestly, I ran out of ideas and this will continue in ch2. I do not know much about being "lewd" with kisses but please give me advice because I never been in a(n) love relationship (don't judge :C)

Credits to some idea helpers: People in oregairu reddit discord. Thanks for reading. See you next release.

Question: will you actually finish this?  
A: Yes I will finish for real.  
Question 2: was this meant to be a oneshot?  
A: It was intended until I ran out of ideas.

Question 3: Why do you like Haruno so much?

A: She's the best character that secretly loves 8man hence she is always "coincidently" with 8man in some places.


	2. The Past

"So, Hikigaya-kun, what happened between both you and sis? Did you get into a fight?" She asked in curious tone.

-Flashback of February 14, 2017-

"Hey, Hachiman, here is your chocolates!" in a sweet tried cute voice as she said 'chocolates'

Chocolate heh? It has been awhile since I have received some from Yui, herself. As I thought to myself. Yuki's voice slipped me back into reality that I was in.

"Hachiman, something matter? Something bothering you to ignore me?" little frustrated and worried

"Uhh? What's this about me. Why are you ignoring now? I was just thinking about something about what we should do for day." As I have responded to her question. What was it that I should do for the day? Go out to the theme park? No no… That place is crowded on this certain day of the year. As I was trying to think, she brought up a suggested place.

"Hey, Hachiman, let's go somewhere what I wanted to go." excited and eagerly as she said it, I was responded a little nervously, because after all, this is unusually that she doesn't want to go to pan-pan theme park.  
"Where would that be, Yukino?" I hasty asked.

It was the heated morning as I was living with yukino, she went to a different university than me. She went to a prestige university while I worked as a assistant professor. As we both got into her car, she drove me to a place. THe moment she drove by it, I've spotted a few items that made a connection to my head. Was she driving both of us to the movie theater?

"So, Yukino, by chance are we going to the movies" curiosity popped into my mind.

"Yes, Hachi, I want to see a movie with you that is coming out today. Don't worry, this is our valentines." as she was genuinely smiling happily.

My thought was 'our valentines?' I wonder what she will do to me as my instincts were horrified of that thought.

I thought to myself 'why not go to other places like a cafe?'. I was spaced out and awaken by her voice

"We're here; wake up, hachiman, let's go inside.'

When we got inside the movie theater, there was a special edition movie that only appeared for valentines day. 'Was this what she was wanting to? Or some other movie?' I then began to ask her about what we are watching.

"Yukino, what will we be watching together?" as I took one last glance at the special day movie advertisement board.

"Hikigaya, please just be a patient and wait here" as she then begin to watch to the direction of ticket stands excited and eagerly.

I was curious. Are we going to watch ponpon valentines day event movie that they do? I was thinking very deeply and trying to look into it more until yukino called out my name.

"Let's go, Hikigaya, I am excited to see this one" as she was looking at me with frown eyes.

As I walking to the movie place that appear to be on the left corridor, I ask yukino a very questionable thing; I then didn't realize it at all.

"After today, do you want to take a break with each other? Our feelings don't seem that genuine to me, I'm sorry to say." The silence was there. She was shaken by the question or to the say the least a single break up. What possible thing was there to be really 'genuine'? I can't even find the answer with yukinon, herself.

"Hi...ki...ga...ya... " she was saying breakley. Have I broken a girl? When I looked back down from hearing her voice, she was crying. Her eyes were bright red like blood turning purple to red. She was frustrated with her fist clasped in. She then began to make a palm. After the palm, I knew I should've question this any further.

Out in the distance, Yukino was running with her sloppy teary eyes outside the exit of the movie theater.

People were staring at me with anger in their eyes. Was I was the weird on here? I walked the opposite direction towards the front entrance of the movie theater and exited.

Why was I even here to being with? Thoughts filled in my head while I paced back and forth in my own apartment room. I began to have thoughts of "should I run somewhere and escape?"

-Present Day-

I told, her. I've told, Haruno, what happened that day was not a mistake, it was a choice.

I felt tears of water run down my face. I wasn't broken, I felt bad for Haruno's sister. It happened when I first came to a concussion, a proper thing.

"Nothing is ever genuine, hikigaya-kun" she said with a devilish smile.

Author "excuses" for being late

I got no excuse. Just study for finals and long exams. Right now I am working with 5 mins of free time each day. If you got any ideas for lemon, please let me know. Catch you all later!


	3. The beginning towards the end

As she said nonchalantly, "Nothing is ever genuine, Hikki-kun", I began to space out. Was the thing I yearned for just another fake reality after all? As Haruno saw my face sink into darkness, she closed in and attempted a kiss. I tried to move my head back, but then I realized, I was on her lap. I was trapped and enclosed in her ambience. I couldn't escape and I let myself fall prey to her kiss.

She moved away and asked me, "So, Hikki-kun, you think this is a chance to finally face this reality together with me?"

I was startled from what she said. Was she really a demon? Why would she want to face the world with someone? I thought to myself. 'Am I raising a death flag here?'. I tried to come up with ways to respond to her question, I didn't want to actually anger Haruno herself.

I've finally came to a solution, there is one option without an escape route.

"If you're gonna face the world...I-I'll gladly face it with you.." I couldn't believe the words that were uttered from my mouth. But maybe this is how it's supposed to be.

Yes, just like this.

I think I caught a glimpse of Haruno blushing for a second, but she turned away before I could realize just what was happening in this moment. "I-Is that right?", she mumbled to herself. Her flustered expression left her completely speechless.

Knowing that she acknowledged my words, I smile. From her lap, I raise myself up and embrace her tightly, breaching her defense completely. Maybe this is the correct way to go after all. The Hachiman back then would probably be jealous, actually.

I smoothly kissed her as we embraces one another. I ran my hands through her silky hair as I began to lay her down on the bed sheets. She was kissing back as her tongue forcibly entered my mouth. I attacked back and trapped my tongue with her's.

She was moaning while grabbing my ribcage tightly with a palm of her hand as she was enjoying our kiss.

Minutes have passed as we were locked into a kissed, I went in with my palm and placed on one the right of her breasts. She let out a moan as I was touching it softly. I swiftly let it go and decided to go under her shirt, unhooking her bra.

As I was grabbing the bra and throwing it to the side of the bed, Haruno went back at me with another kiss that was thrown off guard by. She pulled her head and made a small smirk smile on her lips.

I went back to attack her back with another kiss and moved my left hand to place it on her thighs to rub it.

"Hiki…." she moaned out my name as I was sliding my index finger to the tip of her hood and rubbed her gently.

My fingers were running around the area on top of her womanhood. As I rubbing around, I felt a small object, I pinched it and tried to pulled it out. Haruno moans loudly

"Hiki…" Saying my name as she moaned. "S..stop, thats my clitoris..ahh"

I played with her clitoris thinking nothing of it. I wanted her to feel good with pleasure. As kept playing with the clitoris, I placed my two fingers and pinched it gently. She moaned and tightly grabbed the side of my ribcage with her hand. I then knew she cummed.

As she cummed loudly with her voice, I took the opportunity to steal her lips once more. She took the opportunity to remove my shirt, she was surprised that I had muscles, I then saw her rare genuine smile as she was surprised that I had muscles.

I saw her smile as a lustful one, I was taken off guard by her beautiful smile. She saw this as another opening, poked my left nipple and slide her finger down my chest towards my abs. Her finger stopped on the 3rd ab. I looked down her finger thinking nervously. She saw this opening as I was thrown off guard by a kiss.

She felt the tight gap around her ribcage. She fought back lustfully and unzipped my jeans. My manhood was showing, there it was visible to her pleasure and joy. She stroked it up and down with her hands. Every stroke felt climated. She was impressive as I grunted in pleasure.

She was grinning. "What will you do now, hikigaya-kun. I have the high ground?" she ended her question with a smirk.

Author Notes  
-

I have no excuses, had few editors help me making this a masterpiece, thank you all for waiting.


	4. Night of the skies

My instincts kick in. 'What should I do?' I always wanted the high ground from her. I want to take her spot and make her feel that she is the ignorant one, the one that stood on top of us all with her fake smiles from the past.

As she was on top of me, her cold fingers started circling my left nipple. I feel sensations all across my body giving me much pleasure. I bring my hands toward her torso while looking her in the eyes. I see a devious smile from her, she knows what I'm about to do to her. I strengthen my grip and push her down. I don't want her to be arrogant when she's on top of me. While pushing her down, I roll her to the opposite end of the bed.

Near the window shades, the moon brightens and glows on both of our bodies, revealing Haruno's facial features. Her eyes look fantasized as she takes a glimpse at the angles of my muscles. I do the same, admiring her curves.

I see her nipples start to perk up, it looks quite beautiful to my eyes. Her neatness, her nice curves from her shoulders down to the hips. 'AmI lucky?' I throw that thought away, what she needs from me is to help her and I will gladly do so.

She sees something in me, noticing that distracted by my thoughts. I feel legs behind my back push me down. Her legs become wrapped around my spinal area. As the strength of her legs are strong and pushy, I go down and embrace her. I give her a soft kiss and let go of her.

I let out a concerning worry."Haruno, before we do this, I've had some lingering questions about you that I've been wanting to ask you for some time." It's about our future after this, I'm sure if I can wing this one.

Haruno stops moving, as if she's in shock. She comes at me.

"Now now, Hiki-tan, there's no need to worry. I can answer all those questions".

Pushing me down further, my nipples hit her hardened nipples. I feel a great amount of pleasure coming from my nipples. It feels amazing as I'm pushing down on her breasts.

I hear laughter from her, my ears perk out of curiosity.

"Hey hiki-tan, do you enjoy this pleasure?" I get a startle as her voice suddenly soundly lusty. I don't make any movement and start to gather my thoughts. I take a while to process what I'm doing to her in my thoughts

"I am content because we're always gonna be together from this point on" I smile and kiss her lips to stop her from saying anything further. I move my hands to the side of her skirt and remove it. I throw it to the side. This is the first I've actually done this, It's nerve wrecking . Her thighs have a very smooth feel. As I place my hands down, her thighs start to heat up. Her face shows fright, but continue on to the next move.

I see the pattern of Haruno's panties. It has a cute light blue color with a striped pattern but I don't stare. I slide her panties away and push them away from her legs. I hand them off to the side of the bed, near her clothing. She covers her inner thighs with her hands.

I se her hands move fast in embarrassment. She gives a blushy smile as I look upon her.

I saw her covering herself with her hands proceeded to push them away gently. "Don't worry. There's no need to cover it up. It's beautiful as the way it is."

It's amazing how her clit is small and tiny. Below that, she has quite the pink lips. I go in and lick it slowly,trying to see what her reaction is. I feel her smooth muscles move as I place the tip of my pointer finger on her vagina lips.

She doesn't show any fright by any of this, as I didn't see her to be nervous with her body features. Surprisingly, she's facing me with ease and happiness. Knowing we got all the time in the world, I wasn't afraid to lead. I lean my head forward above her lips and stick out my tongue. Licking it slowly seems to give her a lot pleasure. Her taste is astringent but a little sweet. 'So this is her taste?' I note to myself before continuing.

I go a lot with my tongue, going down and up on her clit. She leans her thighs inward indicating me that she was about to orgasm. I tease her by stopping and move my body forward to her.

"Hiki..gaya-kun" Haruno says my name in a tease. "Come on, Hachiman, please let me orgasm." I twitch in deciding what to do.

I grab hold of her left breast and fondle it softly. At the same time, I take my right hand and insert three fingers into her vagina. I make sure to touch her walls and swirl my fingers all around. She moans loudly in her new state of orgasm.

"You're good, Hikigaya-kun, but you're no match for my round two" I wasn't scared at all. I begin to go in, kissing her softly and then smooching our lips together. This pleasure feels like one entirely built of insecurities. As my fingers run rampant inside her, I feel a noticeable wetness.

I move forward, lean back and thrust my penis inside. She moans in surprise.

Haruno smiles happily at me."Wow, Hachiman, I never knew you were a killer"

Even with the lighting coming from the windows, I know that her hymen broke. I feel the feeling of blood around my tip. It's both of our first times.

"I'm also surprised too, Haruno. Knowing that I popped your cherry" I blush. Since this was both of our first times, the chances of her being pregnant is high.

"Don't fear, Haruno, I will take responsibility like any honorable man would." Others will be jealous if they hear about this, maybe even Yukino herself will be jealous.

I thrust forward trying to find her most sensitive places. I go to to left side of her vagina walls. I hear a loud moan in front of me.

"Right there, Hiki!" Haruno groans with pleasure while trying to hide it

I notice that is one of her sensitive places. I then go to the other side, going lower to see if there is a sensitive place there for me to thrust her into orgasm. I thrust multiple times, getting ready to release what is left of me.

"Haruno I'm about to cum!" I grunt as I'm trying my best to not ejaculate

"Lets cum together, Hikigaya-kun, or should I call you my husband?" She teases and screams in orgasm. We both cum with each together. Maybe this is a dream, I fall asleep as she isasking for our next round. I didn't think my stamina would be this good.

Author Notes

Thoughts? Making this the best masterpiece I had in mind.

I stayed up finishing this while in the military hotel I'm at, gotta go do my stuff today while I'm tired.

This is very impressive considering my lack of sleep.

To both my editors from the oregairu reddit discord. Thank you so much for helping me make this one a true masterpiece (in my eyes).  
Shout out to Keito and Sako (energon)


End file.
